Sometimes true love needs a little help
by VoyICJ
Summary: It's about Harry, Ron and Hermione playing Cupid for AD/MM Please R&R! Thank ya!


Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling (weird not to write Paramount LOL). None of those characters is mine, god I wish they were LOL!  
  
Summary: When Harry, Ron and Hermione find out about McGonagall and Dumbledore having been engaged once, they decide to play Cupid.  
  
Author's note: Yeah, shoot me, I know, language is really bad in this fic, but be nice, it's my first English fic, those of you who get the chance, read it again in German, I promise it to be better there! Anyway, I hope you'll like it anyway! It's about a couple I think should be together since I first saw the movie! Please R&R and don't flame! (I can't believe I wrote Hogwarts wrong, I hope it's fixed now!)  
  
  
  
  
  
1 Sometimes true love needs a little help  
  
  
  
Christmas at Hogwarts. As every year Harry had happily agreed to spend his holidays here instead with the Dursleys. Ron and Hermione had also agreed to stay, as their last year's experiences had been wonderful. Ron's parents would be visiting Ron's older brother Charley in Bulgaria and Hermione's parents wanted to take part in another congress that would be held somewhere near London. Hermione had promised them to stop by in London some day and visit them.  
  
As always the Griffyndor tower was almost empty as most of the students wanted to be home for Christmas. But Harry and his friends enjoyed being alone and being able to do everything they wanted to do, without disturbing someone. Just now and then they had to be careful, when professor McGonagall was checking how they were doing. Then they had to stop the pillow fights and clean up the remaining of last nights party with lots of treats and lots of laughter.  
  
It was still three more days till Christmas and the three were hanging around in the common room, sitting in the chairs and doing nothing besides being bored. As always when there was nothing intelligent to do, they talked about various things, topics they usually wouldn't talk about, but just seemed to jump into their minds now. Yesterday they had been debating whether Severus Snape was probably wearing boxer shorts with read hearts on them. Today the topic they were talking about was their teachers and their love life.  
  
"I am sure Madam Pomfrey is married." Said Hermione thoughtful. "Yeah, maybe. ." Harry thought of the gentle, yet determined woman in the hospital part of Hogwarts. ".. but have you ever heard of someone talking about her husband?" Ron shook his head: "Nope, but on the other hand, no one seems to have a love life. Anyway, I am certain Snape is gay!" Hermione jumped up and Harry started to giggle. "Why?" Hermione eyed him strictly. "Well, I don't know, just look at his clothes, I don't know.. ." He tried to act like Snape, until he saw Hermione's angry face: "Don't let someone hear that, you could get into big trouble, Ron!" Harry was still giggling: "Yeah, anyway, gay or not, he is weird!" "He is hateful!" Ron corrected him. "Yeah!" Even Hermione agreed to that. Snape was the only teacher that wouldn't tell her how intelligent she was and it was annoying her. "But what about Dumbledore?" Hermione said suddenly and Harry started to think. "Right, what about Dumbledore?" Ron looked like he had no clue and then the answer came from behind Harry. "He had been engaged once." The three turned around to look into George's and Fred's grinning faces. They, too, were staying in Hogwards over Christmas. Last time they had visited Charley and his dragons, one had burnt their both asses as they were coming to close. "How do you know?" Hermione demanded to know. "Flitwick once told us." "Why should he do that?" Fred started grinning even more: "It was an accident. He was talking about the last time a wizard conference had taken place outside of England and that Dumbledore had attended with his fiancée. After he had mentioned Dumbledore and his fiancée, Flitwick hadn't been able to continue with his lesson, because everyone wanted to know who she was, but Flitwick wouldn't say." Fred shrugged, "of course we tried to find out, but she doesn't seem to be mentioned in any book in the library." "I can't imagine." Hermione said disbelievingly and Harry and Ron started laughing. "So, we don't know who she was, why they broke up and where she is today. But Dumbledore stayed alone afterwards." George finished. "Strange." Said Harry and the other four nodded. "There has to be someone who knows!" "There has to be some book in the library!" Hermione was still shocked. Fred and George said they had something "important" to do and left the room. The three others thought about Dumbledore. "Maybe we should just ask Dumbledore himself." Ron mused. "Yeah sure, Ron, she maybe died in an accident and then Dumbledore gets reminded of it. No, we won't ask him!" Hermione said strictly. "Hermione, I was just kidding!" Ron said in desperation. "With you I never know." Hermione said smiling until Ron threw a pillow to her head. She returned the pillow and soon another pillow fight took place between the two. Harry was quiet and then: "Maybe Hagrid knows!" Hermione forgot to duck and got a pillow into her face: "Yes, maybe he does. We could visit him anyway. We haven't been there for quite a while." Harry nodded in agreement. "Yeah and you know why we haven't been there." Ron looked at them and pointed out of the window: "Because it's snowing like hell out there! We won't even get two meters far and we'll be three little snowmen!" Harry and Hermione laughed at Ron's tortured face. "You'll survive it!" "I am not sure about that." Ron said sighing: " I'll come with you, but keep this dog away from me, please! I am always afraid he'll eat me!" Laughing the three friends got their coats and went outside. Ron wasn't all to wrong. It was still snowing and the three of them were freezing badly. But that didn't keep them from starting a snowball fight, sending them stumbling down the hill to Hagrid's hut.  
  
Hagrid was more then happy to see them. He didn't get to see many people when it started to snow as everyone was to lazy to go out into the snow and come down to his hut. "How're you doing, kids?" He asked and fetched them some tea. "Actually pretty good." Ron drank deeply from his tea as he was still shivering, but then his face crumbled: "What is this?" Hagrid seemed to think for a moment: "Hm, they called it dragon blood tea I think. It's good, isn't it?" Ron, trying not to throw up, nodded.  
  
"So," Hagrid looked at them, smiling: "Why are you here. Don't tell me you just wanted to come over, when it's snowing like England is facing it's first Blizzard since 1547." Harry was grinning: "You're right! We wanted to ask you something." "You can ask me anything you want, Harry." Hagrid sipped at his tea. "Who was Dumbeldore fiancée?" Hagrid spitted out his tea. Hermione looked disgusted as half of the tea hit her face. "How do you know about that?" He asked almost angry. "Well, professor Flitwick told my brothers accidentally." Hagrid sighed: "I am afraid Flitwick gets a bit senile. I don't know anything about it, just heard about it like you did." Harry knew, when Hagrid was lying, as he always tried to look away and right now Hagrid looked like he was realizing he had a carpet for the first time in his life. "Hagrid, don't lie to me!" Harry looked firmly at his friend, but Hagrid's eyes were pleading: "Please don't ask me Harry." And Harry understood. He hated to see Hagrid in trouble, so he quickly changed the subject and asked how Fang was doing. The huge dog sat on Ron's lap and looked pretty content. Quiet to the opposite of Ron who looked like he was afraid to be eaten alive every minute.  
  
They stayed for another two hours, not wanting to return into the snow. Hagrid's final words, when he brought them to the door, were: "If I were you, I'd look into the Daily Prophet. There are some interesting articles in it." Then he wished them goodbye and the three returned to the castle.  
  
"What did Hagrid mean with we should read the Daily Prophet?" Ron tried to get the snow off his coat, which was useless. "Ron, just once use your brain! He helped us, apparently we can find something about Dumbledore in the Daily Prophet! Doesn't the library keep all the old Daily Prophets?" Harry looked like he, too hadn't thought of this. He shrugged: "Seems like my brain froze out there."  
  
***  
  
"Which one are you reading in?" Hermione looked over Harry's shoulder to see which date the "Daily Prophet" was from. "1876 I think." Hermione seemed lost in thought for a second: "How old is Dumbledore?" "Uhm, 123 I guess." Ron shrugged. "Then he should have gotten engaged around 1885 till.. I don't know how old can you be and still marry?" "It doesn't matter how old you are as long as you still love your partner and don't forget, wizards and witches get about 200 till 250 years old, if they are lucky. And Dumbledore is a powerful wizard. So 123 isn't old." Hermione agreed. "Ok, but still, we can't look through all the Daily Prophets, or we each take different years, yeah, that would be useful. Ok, wait a second, Harry you'll take the years 1885, there Dumbledore was about 20 something, till 1910. I'll take the years 1911 till 1951." "Why do you get so many years?" Ron protested. "Because." She looked at him with her slightly arrogant smile: "I am a much faster reader then you!" Ron wanted to reply something hateful, but thought better of it. "And you Ron, you'll take the prophets from 1952 till 1990. I don't think Dumbledore got engaged those last years or else someone would have told us!" Ron and Harry nodded. "Let's get started boys, we don't have time forever!" The boys flashed each other a knowing smile and then started to go through all those old newspapers.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry looked at Hermione with a tired expression. "Hermione, we should return to the Gryffindor tower! It's getting late and I don't want to be caught in the corridors by Snape. Hermione, are you listening to me?" The young girl suddenly made a strange noise: "Oh my gosh, I found it." Harry and Ron threw away their newspapers: "Who was it? Come on Hermione tell us!" Hermione stared at them: "Ok, I'll read it out to you, but be warned, this will shock you!" Harry and Ron looked at each other unsure of what would follow. Hermione started to read: "Yesterday Albus Dumbledore, teacher at the famous school Hogwarts, and one of the candidates for headmaster at this school attended the wizard banquet for "Friendship between the world's wizards" yesterday in London. He was accompanied by his wonderful fiancée." Hermione paused and Harry was about to take the newspaper from her, when she continued: "He was accompanied by his wonderful fiancée Minerva McGonagall." Hermione stopped as she heard Ron's jaw hit the floor: "Pardon me, I just thought you said professor McGonagall had been Dumbledore's fiancée!" Hermione nodded and showed the picture two the two boys. There was a young McGonagall hugging a younger Dumbledore while smiling into the camera.  
  
"I... I.. ." Harry tried to say something, but gave up. "Well." Hermione smiled: "Now, we know." "I didn't want to know that!" Ron looked like someone just told him he was you-know-who. "I wonder" Harry frowned. "I wonder why they broke up! I mean, she apparently isn't dead." "Ohhhh no, she certainly isn't." Ron said and remember the last transfiguration lesson, where she caught him cheating. He had tried to convince Hermione to transform his tissue into a raven, but Hermione had refused and Ron got detention. Harry was laughing when he remembered the look on Ron's face. Hermione sighed: "Lets just stop here, I mean, we know who was Dumbledore's fiancée and that's it!" Ron nodded, stiffeling a yaw: "Yeah, right, let's go to bed guys. It's almost too late for us to be here, Madam Pince is getting annoyed, I think." So the three of them left, but Harry wouldn't stop talking about their two professors. "No, really, I mean, why should they brake up and why does nobody know, I bet Hagrid knows about it!" "Harry, Harry, stop it! Ever heard of people having a private life? Maybe they had a fight and then just.. . Well, what's important is that they are still friends or else McGonagall wouldn't be second headmaster!" Ron nodded, almost falling asleep while walking. Just when Harry wanted to tell another hypothesis the two persons in question came around the corner, smiling at each other. They stopped in front of their three students and eyed them suspisially: "Potter, Granger, Weasly, what are you doing here in the middle of the night?" While Harry and Ron stared at the carpet, Hermione faced her teachers, but not without blushing deeply: "We were just... uhm, we were in the library and just decided that it was bed time, good night professor McGonagall, good night professor Dumbledore!" With that she pulled Harry and Ron away from the two teachers, who were looking at them, surprise written clearly on their faces.  
  
"I bet they are up to something, have you noticed how Potter and Weasly couldn't look into our eyes and how deep Ms. Granger's face reddened?" McGonagall knew when her students did something they shouldn't. "Minerva, it's almost Christmas, let them enjoy their vacation. And now we'll better get going, Poppy is waiting for us." Minerva just nodded and when Dumbledore offered her his arm, she gladly accepted.  
  
"Do you think they realized something?" Hermione looked anxiously at the boys, who were sitting in the comfortable chairs in the common room of the Gryffindor tower. "Noooo, why should they, I mean just because you were red like a tomato or just because Harry and I didn't find anything more interesting than the carpet? No, I am sure we behaved like always." "Very funny, Weasly, you're so intelligent sometimes." Ron enjoyed it, when Hermione was angry. "Yep, I know, thank you Granger." Harry stayed quiet. "Harry, c'mon, it wasn't that bad! And stop thinking about the two of them, couples split up, that's natural, and by the way, I think he's too old for her anyway!" Ron ate one of Hermione's chocolate frogs and when she realized it, both started another pillow fight, giggling like 1. year students. After every available pillow was thrown into each of the corners and both were to lazy to get up and get them back, they started at Harry: "Harry, what's bothering you?" He just shrugged: "I don't know, maybe I am just curious, but I'd like to find out why they broke up!" Hermione and Ron groaned: "Harry, look, he is 123 years old, how old is she... 70? That would be about 50 years in between, that's a lot of time, even between wizards and witches. Maybe she thought he was too old for her or she couldn't keep up with all his knowledge, geez, I don't know and honestly I don't care too much!" Ron looked like he wanted nothing more then to go to bed, but now Hermione sighed: "But wouldn't it be romantic? I mean somehow they would fit together and did you see them smile at each other in the floor, they looked kinda cute together, don't you think?" Ron rolled his eyes: "FINE! We'll find out what's going on, but is it possible that I get some sleep before we do so?" Hermione and Harry started to grin: "Ok, but just because it's you! We'll talk about this tomorrow at breakfast and make a plan how to go on." "Agreed!" Ron yawed. "Night guys!" "Night Hermione!"  
  
***  
  
"Ok, let's see." Harry took a bit of his bun, "I am so very certain Hagrid knows about the two of them, I suggest we'll see him again!" "No, no no no no no!" Ron shook his head: "I won't go out into the snow again!" He looked outside of the window at the still falling snowflakes. "Ok, then Ron, you and Hermione will stay here and read some more in the Daily Prophet, maybe there are some articles about the two of them, if someone like Rita Skeeter had lived at that time I am sure there is!" Hermione nodded smiling happy. She always enjoyed working in the library. Ron actually hated it, but he would have done anything to not have to return into the snow or maybe see Fang again. "Then I'll better get going!" Harry swallowed the last piece of his bun and stood up: "Be careful you two, I bet McGonagall is supposing something. Did you see her staring over to us?" Ron nodded. "Well, if I am not back in, let's say five hours, search for me! I am the little white man between here and Hagrid's hut!" The three were laughing brightly.  
  
"Hagrid are you there?" Harry pulled his coat tighter around himself as it was very cold. Hagrid opened the door and smiled at Harry: "Hey there! Oh, come in." Harry gladly slipped inside as it was much warmer in the hut. "Well, how are you?" Harry smiled: "Pretty good, in two days is Christmas and Hermione me and Ron have a lot of fun!" Hagrid nodded. "Hagrid?" Hagrid looked at Harry smiling: "I knew you wouldn't give up, sit down, I'll tell you, but promise me, you won't tell someone, you can tell Ron and Hermione, but besides those two no one! Did I make myself clear?" Harry nodded solemnly. "Good, so I'll tell you about professor Dumbledore and his fiancée Minerva McGonagall, but I assume you already knew that." Harry nodded again. "The two of them got together right after professor McGonagall returned to Hogwarts to teach Transfiguration. I can only tell you what I know. They were a couple for plenty of years, they were a very beautiful couple and all the young girls dreamed of having a relationship like the two of them had. It didn't matter to them that Dumbledore was so much more older. Finally they got engaged and everyone was so happy for them, I wasn't at Hogwarts at that time, but my dad was. And then, you-know- who was at the top of his power, they suddenly broke up. No one knows why, some tell of a big fight taking place between them, but I don't know. After that both of them stayed alone, even though professor McGonagall was a real beauty. Are you happy now, Harry?" Harry thought for a second: "Thank you Hagrid, but I still don't know why they broke up." Hagrid shrugged: "Harry, stop thinking about it. You will only hurt them. I believe it took them a great deal of time to get over it, don't give them pain." "I won't, Hagrid, I promise." Harry stood up: "Hagrid, I'll leave now, thank you for the information." "Harry." Hagrid looked at him urgently: "Don't do anything without thinking!" Harry just nodded.  
  
When he returned he was instantly surrounded by Hermione and Ron. He briefly informed them of what Hagrid had told him and saw Ron accepting that they had given up: "Great, how about a little snowball fight?" "I thought it was too cold?" "Uhm, well, it stopped snowing, didn't it?" Hermione eyed Harry closely: "You don't wanna give up, do you?" Harry shook his head: "I don't know. It just seems right for them to be together, oh what the heck, I don't know! Don't you want to know why such a harmonious couple should suddenly brake up?" Ron fiercely shook his head, but Hermione looked like she didn't know exactly: "Ok, just one last try, let's go into the library, we found no more articles, but maybe we can take the one Daily Prophet and read through it again, I really have no clue, but Harry promise me, if we won't find anything after tonight, we will give up!" Harry agreed smiling grateful at his friends.  
  
"Ok, Madam Pince I'll take these ones and bring it back tomorrow, I promise!" Harry gave the leader of the library a charming smile and she agreed. Hermione, Ron and Harry had found some articles about Dumbledore and wanted to look at them closely in their room. So each one of them had about 5 newspaper under their arms and left the library. Like yesterday it was beginning to get late and they didn't want to meet professor McGonagall in the floor again. Harry and the two others were again looking at the picture, where McGonagall and Dumbledore hugged each other, while walking through the floor, not paying attention to their surroundings. Suddenly they heard a familiar voice: "Potter, what are you doing here again?" It was Minerva McGonagall. Harry had almost lost the Daily Prophet in his hand. Now he hid it behind his back, like Hermione and Ron tried to hide the Daily Prophets under their arms. "Potter, may I see what you have behind your back?" Harry started to sweat: "It's just a newspaper, professor." He showed it to her quickly, making sure she didn't see the picture clearly. "Why Potter, if it's just a newspaper you can certainly give it to me!" Her look didn't give him much choice. He reluctantly gave the paper to her and awaited her reaction. Hermione and Ron stared at the floor, but Harry studied McGonagall reaction when she saw the photo, but she showed no emotion at all: "I... I will keep this. And you'll go into the Gryffindor tower now!" The three felt too bad and guilty not to obey. After McGonagall had made sure that they were disappeared behind the corner, she started to tremble. First slightly and then even more. How many years hadn't she seen a photograph of herself and Albus, how many years had she tried to get past this day, the day that destroyed her life, where he had told her their relationship had no future.  
  
***  
  
"I am sorry Minerva, but believe me, it's better for you. Don't ask me why, please just accept it." Minerva had jumped up: "How can I accept it? Without a cause, without an explanation, just like that? Albus, tell me, what's going on!" But Dumbledore stayed silent. "Albus." Minerva McGonagall had tears in her eyes. "Albus look at me, why should I accept this? We were about to marry in four months! What changed your mind?" She touched his arm, but he pulled back: "Minerva, don't make this any harder for me, I don't want to do this, but I have to!" "But why, dammit Albus, why? Why don't you let me help you, why don't you tell me?" "Go, Minerva, just go, please just go." Minerva McGonagall stared at her lover's back, silent tears running down her cheeks: "Fine Albus, but I'll always love you, remember my words, you can't take this from me, I'll never be able to love someone they way I loved you!" Then she had turned around and had left the room, crying badly. She didn't see Albus Dumbledore crying in his office, she just felt the heavy pain in her chest, like someone just tore her heart out.  
  
***  
  
They had never talked about their relationship again. After some months they had finally settled for a friendship, but Minerva had never forgotten those months together with Albus Dumbledore.  
  
As back then, she was crying slightly now, cursing herself for doing it in the middle of the floor, where she could be seen by everyone. She looked at the picture once more. How happy they seemed. "Minerva?" Oh no! She quickly put the Daily Prophet in her pocket and tried to cover the signs indicating that she had just been crying. Then she turned around to look into Albus Dumbledore's concerned face: "Is everything ok?" He put his hand on her shoulder and Minerva felt like crying again, but stopped herself in time. "Yes, Albus, thank you. I will return to my room now. Good night." She turned around and went around the corner. If Albus had realized she had been crying, he wouldn't show. She took the newspaper out of her pocket again and started to tear it into little pieces. It felt irrationally good to do so, it helped her. She could have transfigured it or just burned it, but seeing it destroyed by her own hands, made her feel satisfied. When only little pieces were left over, not bigger than a flee, she was smiling. Now no one would ever see this picture again. But the smile faded soon, she had destroyed the evidence of this relationship, but she would never be able to destroy her memory of it.  
  
Harry and the others returned to the tower in silence. They had sat down on the big chairs and stirred into the fire until Ron flashed them an angry look and said: "I told you so! I was against this stupid plan from the very first minute, but would you listen to me..NO! Of course you wouldn't. You know I am sick of getting into trouble." "Hey." Hermione was smiling weakly: "That was my text!" But Ron wouldn't laugh. Harry was glad that they were alone in group room. Fred and George were on another "secret mission", Harry assumed they were trying to find some secret corridors not even his father and his friends had been able to find. Ginny Weasly had accompanied her parents to Bulgaria, as she was more then eager to see "all those cute dragon babies." And besides those five no one had decided to stay in Hogwarts, at least no one of the Gryffindor students. Ron was still muttering something, but Harry didn't pay attention: "Well, I was probably wrong in assuming that they still love each other. Have you seen McGonagall's face? Cold as ice I can tell you. I don't know why I wanted to do all this in first place." "Great, now you see it! I will never be able to look into professor McGonagall's eyes again. Next time you'll hopefully listen to me! And now I suggest we go to bed." Harry and Hermione sighed: "Yes Ron, you're right." "I know!" With that each of them got up and climbed up the stairs to their bedrooms.  
  
Harry stared at the ceiling for a long time, not being able to sleep. What had driven him to do all this? It seemed so stupid and silly now and he was sure he had hurt McGonagall, even if she wouldn't show. He felt guilty and stupid and for once he wished he was somewhere else, but quickly dismissed this thought. He heard Ron beginning to snore and finally found sleep himself.  
  
Much to the opposite of Dumbledore. The elderly wizard sat at his desk staring into nothingness. He couldn't forget his meeting with Minerva from a few hours ago. She had been crying, her eyes looking red and puffy, but Dumbledore knew her to well as to ask her about it. He knew Minerva McGonagall had always been embarrassed by showing feelings and he himself felt guilty of that, as she once had been able to enjoy life. He sighed heavily, standing up and now pacing the room. He had always known that it had been the right decision to leave Minerva, even though it was the hardest thing he ever had to do in his entire life and this being not quiet short.  
  
He didn't leave her, because he didn't love her or suddenly got cold feet because of their marriage. The cause for him to leave her had been Voldemort and Voldemort alone. Still Dumbledore wondered whether he shouldn't have talked to her after Voldemort had fallen. He would have loved to explain to her why he had left her, but then he didn't want to hurt her any more than he already had. After all it had looked like Minerva would maybe find another love in Lupin, but this hadn't been right, Lupin had told him that it had been just friendship. Minerva's words began to haunt him: "I'll never love someone like I loved you." But after all he wasn't responsible for her, was he? God damn, yes he was.  
  
She thought he hadn't seen the Daily Prophet in her pocket, the picture and Harry and his friends walking down the corridor with hanging shoulders. They had certainly found out about him and Minerva, god only knew how. After their split their relationship had been something like Hogwart's best kept secret. He felt awful, knowing Minerva was suffering because of him, maybe he should really talk to her, bun then.. . No, Dumbeldore thought firmly, he wouldn't be a coward again, he would talk to her. Groaning he realized that it was far past midnight and tomorrow would be the last day before Christmas. He certainly had to do something. This was no mood to celebrate Christmas, the holidays of love.  
  
***  
  
"Good morning!" Ron was yawing and Harry was almost afraid he would be sucked into Ron's mouth. "Good morning, Ron, hey, just one more day and then it's Christmas morning!" Ron was nodding, a grin spreading over his face. Just then Hermione came down into the group room, her hair looking like she just came out of the worse storm: "Morning boys." Hermione wasn't much of a morning person. "What do you think about breakfast?" The boys nodded in agreement and together they went to the dining room, being decorated with Christmas trees and little ornaments here and there. This year a lot of Ravenclaws had decided to stay in Hogwarts, as Linn Sounders, a very popular girl, had promised her parents would give them a huge New year party at the end of the holidays, so the dining room was filled with cheerful, talking people, who had no other topic as to what their favourite gift for Christmas would be. Harry saw that neither professor McGonagall, nor professor Dumbledore seemed to have breakfast at the moment and he was more then glad about that fact. Smiling he saw how Hermione and Ron did the same.  
  
Fred and George were already enjoying their breakfast, consisting of home made buns and different kinds of cereals. "H, wt ae u goin t d tdy?" Fred asked, his mouth full of milk. The other four started laughing and when Fred had swallowed, he asked again: "What are you going to do today?" The three youngsters looked at each other, shrugging. "You know." George said, "we could have a snowball fight outside. It stopped snowing yesterday evening and the snow looks inviting. How about me and Fred against you three?" The three nodded, grinning. This would be fun.  
  
"Ok." Fred jumped up, "We'll prepare the snowballs, meet us outside in one hour!" Ron looked sceptically: "We should use our own snowballs then, I don't trust those two." "Me neither." Hermione agreed. Just when they were about to start eating the doors opened and McGonagall entered, followed by Dumbledore. Both looked like they hadn't had much sleep last night. Hermione let her eyes sink. She felt awful about yesterday, just like Ron and Harry, both trying not to stare at their two professors. To their huge surprise either McGonagall and Dumbledore smiled at them and they hurried up to smile back.  
  
"Well then, seems like they don't hate us too much." "Nope!" said Harry, but then fell silent and just took a bite of his bun.  
  
"Are you ready over there?" Fred and George stood about 10 meters away from Harry, Hermione and Ron. All five wore their winter coats, scarf and thick gloves. "Yeah, let's get started!" Ron screamed back and in a second nothing could be seen as thousands of snowballs flew through the air. Hermione shrieked as she got one of Fred's snowballs directly into her face. Harry took revenge and let his snowball fly an elegant curve and slip into the back of Fred's coat, who instantly started to jump up and down, yelling at George to get that damn thing out of his coat. The other three used the time to let another salve of snowballs land on Fred and Georges bodies.  
  
Minerva McGonagall watched with a smile on her face how the five had the time of their lives. She stood in her office and could see them through the window. She was still watching them, when a sound let her turn around. Albus Dumbledore stood in the middle of her office, smiling at her: "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." She smiled back, but couldn't keep her eyes from clouding over once again. Dumbledore held her coat in his arms: "Care to take a walk with me?" She didn't know what to reply. This was silly she told herself, she was nearly 70 years old and still behaved like a teenager. She let Dumbledore help her into her coat and together they walked outside. They didn't say a word for a long time, neither of them knowing how to start. Now and then they could hear Ron's or Fred's screams or Hermione's high pitched shriek.  
  
After at least 10 minutes Dumbledore had lead her to a small bank, where they sat down, having a perfect view over the lake. "Minerva, I think we have to talk." Minerva nodded, not sure what he was getting at. "Actually." Dumbledore smiled weakly: "Actually, I don't know how to start. There is so much I want to tell you, but. ." Minerva smiled softly at him: "I won't be running away. Take your time." He took her hand and squeezed it gently, then he lowered his eyes: "What I want to talk about is. us." He studied her for a second, but she seemed to wait for him to continue.  
  
"When I told you that I'd end our relationship I didn't tell you why. Well, I think I should tell you now. I know, it's a bit late, but please let me try to explain." Minerva nodded. "First of all, I didn't leave you, because I didn't love you, Minerva, I loved you more than anything in the world, but I had to leave you, as it wasn't safe for you to be with me." He stopped for a second. "Voldemort." Minerva winced. "Well, he was at the top of his power and I was the only one who was equal to him, the only one he feared. He tried to kill me several times, when I was outside of Hogwarts, but failed every time, obviously." He smiled for a second, but quickly grew serious again: "Do you remember this massacre in the London underground? This attack had been for you." Minerva lowered her eyes. At that day her parents had driven with the underground, when the whole underground train exploded. The muggles had believed it had been an accident and actually Minerva had believed that, too. Her parents, both powerful wizards, had died. She on the other hand had survived, because she had forgotten to buy a present for Albus' birthday and wanted to do that, before she'd return to Hogwarts. It had been a bad shock for Minerva to learn that her parents were dead.  
  
"This almost destroyed you and you didn't even know that it was Voldemort who had killed them. Believe me, they would have been on his list sooner or later anyway, they were too much a threat for him, too powerful. But it was you he wanted to see dead, as he knew he would hurt me with this. I didn't sleep for days and then came to the conclusion that you would be safe with me anyway, but other attacks followed, attacks, you know nothing about. I knew that if something had happened to you, I could never forgive myself. The last possibility was to end our relationship and make Voldemort believe it wouldn't hurt me, when he'd harm you. I don't know how, but somehow it had worked.  
  
So you see, I didn't leave you, because I wanted to, but because I was forced to!" He looked into her eyes, which were filling with tears. "Why did you never tell me, Albus? I could have helped you through those hard times, why didn't you let me be by your site, like I should have been?" He smiled an understanding smile at her: "Minerva, what would you have done? And be honest, wouldn't you have tried to save me as I tried to save you?" She nodded slowly: "But why didn't you tell me afterwards?" "Because." Dumbledore took a deep breath: "Because I wasn't sure how you were feeling about me, you looked so happy with Lupin." Minerva shook her head, smiling slightly: "You old fool, we were just friends, and you could at least have asked me." Albus Dumbledore nodded: "Yes, you're right. I am sorry for causing you so much pain, Minerva, I wish I could change it!" Minerva McGonagall took his hands: "Don't feel sorry. I admit, I never understood why you had left me and I felt. let down, lonely, but your causes, even though you could have told me before, were brave and. thank you, no one has ever done something like this for me! And thank you for telling me, even after so many years." For a second they looked at each other in silent understanding, still holding hands, then Minerva smiled: "Don't you ant to ask me something?" Albus seemed lost for a second and then a happy smile spread over his face: "Minerva McGonagall, I love you, always have and always will." The tears had returned into Minerva's eyes. "Will. will you marry me?" Minerva just nodded, before Albus took her into his arms and kissed her gently. "Well." Minerva said. "I think there are some people we should inform." In that second laughter could be heard. The Weasly twins, followed by Hermione, Ron and Harry stormed up the hill, where Dumbledore and McGonagall were sitting. Each one of them pulled a sleigh behind them. Dumbledore and McGonagall stood up, awaiting their arrival. When the five recognized their professors, they stopped immediately. Harry and his friends seeming very uncomfortable. "Potter." McGonagall smiled at him: "Would you and your friends please stop looking at me and professor Dumbledore with such an guilty expression!" Harry looked up in surprise, as did Ron and Hermione. "Actually." To everybody's surprise Minerva McGonagall took Albus Dumbledore's hand: "I should thank you for being so obstinate. Don't look at me like I was a dragon. Professor Dumbledore and I will marry soon and this is your merit and yours of course." She smiled at Ron and Hermione. "If you'd excuse us now, we have to inform some more people." Grinning from one ear to the other Dumbledore and McGonagall left arm in arm.  
  
Harry and the others stared after them incredulous. "Did you see what I saw?" Ron asked speechless. Fred opened up the mouth only to close it again the next second. He repeated this for several seconds, looking like a fish doing so. Hermione had a dreaming smile in her face and Harry already heard her say: "How romantic!!!" Then the five of them started to laugh and scream. Several windows opened and astonished teachers trying to find out why the five Gryffindors screamed like they had lost their minds.  
  
"I knew Ron couldn't be right!" Hermione giggled. Ron smiled, too: "I know, I was scared myself."  
  
"You know." Dumbledore looked behind them at the group of young people laughing loudly: "They remind me so much of their parents." Minerva nodded: "Yes, they have a great future in front of them, and. ." Minerva stopped and looked at Albus gently: " So do we!"  
  
  
  
The End  
  
Ok, I know, I just can't change myself LOL, I am helplessly romantic, but please R&R anyway, I'd love to know whether there is still hope for me to get an author LOL! 


End file.
